The present invention is directed generally to hot bed enclosures for starting new plants and more particularly to a hot bed enclosure designed for improved light and heat reception and retention, with mechanically adjustable ventilation and the capability of being quickly and easily disassembled for compact storage.
Starting a garden by purchasing nursery plants is prohibitively expensive for many people and certainly not cost efficient for a large garden. The alternative is for the gardener to construct a hot bed enclosure for starting his or her own plants Three elements are needed for plant growth, namely sun, heat to incubate the starting root systems and soil. Accordingly, a hot bed enclosure is typically an open bottomed structure having transparent wall portions to allow sunlight to enter. Permanent structures are unacceptable to the small gardener who doesn't have space to give up year round for such an enclosure which may only be used in the spring. Other hot bed enclosures are so bulky and cumbersome that set-up, disassembly and storage are constant problems. Finally, other hot bed enclosures have only limited solar exposure and require expensive electronic temperature sensors and motors for internal temperature control.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved hot bed enclosure.
Another object is to provide a hot bed enclosure having large transparent panels in both the top walls and end walls for maximum solar exposure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hot bed enclosure having large transparent top panels which are designed to be supported at approximately forty two degrees relative to horizontal for efficient reception and retention of light and radiant heat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hot bed enclosure including certain limited ventilation openings for assuring some ventilation for the plants in the hot box even when the pivotal top panels are closed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hot bed enclosure which can be quickly and easily disassembled for compact transport and storage, yet which is structurally sound when assembled to assure dependable use over many growing seasons.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a hot bed enclosure which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.